


Forever Can't Spare Another Day

by shametrainLive



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shametrainLive/pseuds/shametrainLive
Summary: Ericka asks Drac to turn her into a vampire so they can be together forever. Drac obliges, but only after smutty shame ensues





	Forever Can't Spare Another Day

Captain Ericka Van Dracula, formerly Van Helsing, was a simple woman. She loved the sea, organization, and the hotel she had made her new home. She also loved her husband, who just so happened to be the one and only Count Dracula. Married for only a year and Ericka couldn’t be happier. She had an amazing step-daughter, son-in-law, and a grandson! She couldn’t think of anything that could make her life more perfect, except for one tiny thing...

“You wanted to talk, my zing?” Dracula glided into their room silently, a soft loving smile on his face. It slowly melted away as he caught sight of Ericka’s expression. “What’s wrong, my love?”

“Drac, do you love me?” He looked surprised for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her and held her in a tight embrace.

“Of course, more than anything.”

“And would you do anything for me?” Ericka asked nervously, her fingers moving high to toy with the lapels of his jacket.

“Yes, without hesitation.”

“Will you turn me into a vampire?”

The question caught him by surprise and he stumbled back a few feet, leaving her standing on her own, looking afraid.

“Why would you want that, my love?”

“I’m human Drac, and you’re a vampire. Look at you, you’re over 500 years old and you barely look older than me, but I- I’m going to age.” Ericka felt tears welling up in her eyes, a tight feeling growing in her throat. “If you don’t turn me, I’m going to grow old and then I’m going to die. I’m going to leave you, Mavis and Johnny, and Dennis. I can’t do that, Drac. Mavis already turned Johnny, why can’t you turn me?” Her voice cracked as tears began to flow down her cheeks and her bottom lip wobbled.

“Oh, no no, no crying my honey-bat.” Drac cupped her cheeks and wiped at her tears, his touch gentle against her skin. “Do you really want that? To be with me, here, forever?”

“Yes, more than anything. Please…” Ericka fought down more tears as her anxiety spiked. He stared at her a moment, unmoving, until finally he nodded his head.

“Alright, my love.”

“What? Really?”

Drac chuckled at the shocked expression on her face, and leaned in to press a kiss against the tip of her nose.

“Of course. You’re my zing, I couldn’t imagine living another moment without you.”

Ericka positively beamed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a strong embrace.

“Thank you, thank you…”

“We can wait until Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis get back from visiting his parents. I’m sure they’ll be happy to hear-”

“Now. I want to do it now.”

“Are you sure? Ericka, this is irreversible. Once I change you there’s no going back, do you understand? You’ll be a vampire forever, you have to be absolutely sure.”

“I am. It’s what I want, and I’m ready.”

The two shared a gentle smile before Drac nodded once sharply.

“Okay. Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

Ericka hardly got the words out before Dracula scooped her up and pinned her to their bed. His lips dragged slowly up the hollow of her throat until they reached her jaw. He pressed slow, lazy kisses across it to her ear, then one directly atop the soft spot below it. Ericka melted beneath him, this particular act not entirely new.

“Drac? What are you doing?” Ericka let out a soft moan as he nibbled at her ear with his front teeth.

“I’ve heard the bite is both painful and extremely pleasurable. I don’t know which one is correct, but I’d rather build up the pleasure before the pain.” Ericka shivered at the husky tone of his voice, darkened by arousal. He kissed his way back down her neck, paying extra attention to her clavicle as he lifted a hand to toy with the buttons of her shirt. He popped them open slowly, dragging his mouth down the center of her chest as he did so, over her bra, and then down the center of her abdomen. Her breath hitched when he undid the last one, his breath hot against the sensitive skin just below her belly button. “You know, I miss the Captain’s uniform. Do you think it could ever make a comeback?”

“We can talk about that later, but right now-” Ericka leaned forward and pulled at her shirt sleeves, struggling to pull them off her arms. Drac chuckled for a moment before reaching forward to help her, the sleeves sliding off her arms effortlessly with his help. Her shirt was tossed away as his attention was pulled to her chest; her skin was pale enough to rival his own, the only difference between them the faint red tint that indicated the hot blood that coursed through her veins.

“You’re beautiful, my love.” Drac slowly leaned forward until Ericka was back against the pillows, his nose nuzzling at her neck. “And you always smell so _delicious.”_ He spread his lips and pressed a hot open kiss to her neck. Her breathing turned shallow as she arched up against him, a strangled moan breaking from between her lips. He slipped a finger under her bra strap and slowly slid it off her shoulder, his mouth following its trail. He repeated the action with the other side before he slipped one hand around her back and unhooked her bra. Ericka tore at the thing to get it off, then grabbed one of his hands and pressed it to her exposed breast. Her hands looped through his hair as he kneaded and squeezed, always gentle, always attentive to her sounds and facial expressions. When she seemed to be getting into it he leaned further down and replaced his hand with his mouth; licking, nipping, seeking.

“ _Fuck,”_ Ericka gasped. Her grip on his hair tightened and her eyes squeezed shut as she pushed her head back against the pillows. Her hair was mussed and sticking up every which way, her bottom lip red and swollen from her biting on it. She was trembling ever so slightly and her thighs clinched around Drac’s hips each time he slowly increased the pressure of his teeth only to release it to the gentle nip he usually used. “I can’t take it anymore, do something _please,_ Drac!”

“You’ve been so patient, my zing.” He moved his mouth from her breast slowly up her chest, his bottom lip dragging against her skin. He nipped at her clavicle and shoulder, then pressed his lips reverently against the side of her neck. He slipped a hand between their bodies and ran his fingers down the slope of her body until he reached her thigh. He pushed at the inside of her thigh and she spread her legs, giving him more room to move around. With a snap of his fingers his shirt was unbuttoned and he was quick to discard it to the side.

“That’s my favorite part,” Ericka mumbled. She tried to look dejected, but failed as her eyes traveled the plains of his chest and stomach.

“Next time you can take all the time you want.” Drac hooked his fingers in the waistband of her pants and tugged gently, his eyes meeting hers. “May I remove these?”

“Yes.”

Ericka’s face reddened as he tugged at the white fabric of her pants, his eyebrows furrowing when he was met with resistance. Another snap of his fingers undid the button and zipper, and the fabric slid down her thighs with ease. She kicked them away as he reached for her underwear, but she stopped him with her hands on his.

“Seems a little unfair you still have your pants on.” Her tone was challenging as she raised an eyebrow at him. Drac merely rolled his eyes and floated slightly off the bed, making it easier to remove his trousers.

He settled back on the bed and cocked an eyebrow at her, “Is that better?”

“Much.”

Drac rolled his eyes at the amused look on her face, but gave her a small smile in return. His hands returned to her thighs and he took a moment to massage his thumbs into her skin. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties and leaned forward to press his lips to hers as he slowly slid them down her thighs. There was a slight blur, a moment where he got lost in the feeling of her lips against his, and then before he knew it they were both completely bare, his boxers tossed away. Ericka began to tremble ever so slightly as he lined them up, but when he tried to pull away she yanked him back down into another searing kiss.

“I’m okay, just nervous,” She whispered against his lips. Her tongue flickered out to tease at his lips and then all bets were off. He smashed their lips together, his tongue immediately delving into her mouth to taste her. She arched up and he pushed in at the same time, both of them losing their breath at the contact. Ericka tugged at his hair with one hand as she moved the other to his hip, pulling and pushing to get him to start a rhythm. He got the hint and snapped his hips forward, his neck thrust gentler as he settled into a more human pace. Drac broke their kiss and pressed his lips to her jaw, her neck, the center of her throat, anywhere he could reach. Ericka moaned and whimpered as he nipped at her jaw. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest, could hear the way the blood rushed through her veins. It was intoxicating.

Drac scraped his front teeth down the side of her neck, avoiding his fangs, before he pressed his lips reverently against the side.

“You’re sure?” He asked as he sucked gently at her skin.

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.”

Drac lifted a hand to guide each of hers to his shoulders, then softly instructed, “Hold tight.” She tightened her grip, her fingernails digging against the impenetrable skin of his back, and then he was focused back on his target. He licked her skin experimentally and took a deep breath, purposefully seeking out the rich heady smell of fresh hot blood. His mouth watered and his fangs extended as far as they would go, preparing for a kill. He chastised himself, he had to stay focused. Drac gave Ericka’s skin one last chaste kiss before he pulled back his lips as far as they would go and plunged his fangs into her neck. Ericka cried out and dug her nails even harder into his skin, her hips jumping up against his. His rhythm stuttered for a moment before it picked back up faster than it had been before.

Drac was in heaven. It had been so long since he’d drank actual human blood, and while yes it was fatty and he had his substitutes, nothing would ever compare to the real thing. He took in more than he thought he would on the first draw, then took it lighter on the second, pushing out small doses of venom between each one. Ericka’s thighs tightened around his hips as she came until she whimpered and went limp underneath him, a loud moan echoing through his room as he took another pull of her delicious blood. He gave a final push with his hips, then came, another mouthful of blood rocketing his pleasure higher. He released the last bit of venom needed into her then slowly retracted his fangs, his mouth staying on the puncture wounds while they continued to bleed. He lapped at the blood freely flowing and Ericka twitched against him, a blissed-out expression on her face as she lay completely still.

The blood stopped quickly and her skin healed save for two round scars where his fangs had been. Drac took a deep breath and pulled away to get a better look at her as the change took shape. Ericka gasped and threw her head back, her mouth open wide as her canines slowly elongated to sharpened points. She took in a deep breath and as she released it she relaxed again, her eyes finding his as she grinned. It was done.

“How do you feel, my zing?”

“Not much different, but also stronger? My breathing feels different too, lighter.”

“We don’t need as much oxygen as humans do, it will be something strange to get used to, but… You’re not unhappy?”

“What?” Ericka’s eyes widened, and she cupped his cheeks quickly. “Of course I’m not! The only thing that’s ever made me happier was when I married you.”

Drac gave her a wobbly, love-struck smile before he leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

“Get dressed, I’ll teach you how to turn into a bat and fly!” Drac jumped off the bed and began to dress hurriedly.

“Okay, okay, slow down.” Ericka laughed as sat up. She took a moment of his distraction to get a feel for her new form. She slid her tongue over her new fangs and slipped her fingers over the points of her ears. Her smile grew into a grin to rival Drac’s as she slid off the bed and began to get dressed as fast as she could. She would learn to be the best vampire she could be, and then she’d spend the rest of eternity with her new family.


End file.
